In Valhalla
by featheredschist
Summary: Thor returns home to find some old friends. Those old friends get a few surprises. Implied MAJOR CHARACTER DEATHS (not sad though, much), afterlife, implied slash, established relationships, comfort, love, family


In Valhalla

Disclaimer: This is a one-shot that appeared to me in a dream. I do not own these characters, they yet remain the property of Disney/Marvel and their originators. Implied Major Character Deaths *plural*, the afterlife.

* * *

Many decades had passed, and Thor was in Asgard for awhile. Here, he visited not just his family, but friends as well. Some of them, warriors of Midgard who had earned their places in the storied halls of Valhalla.

This day, he hoped to find two such, recently arrived, to bring them news of their families and friends. It was a small thing, this message carrying, and it brought joy to most.

"Son of Coul, Hawkeye! Be welcome in Asgard once again!", Thor boomed once he spotted them, standing off to one side, assessing the feast hall, and the people streaming in and out in preparation for that night's feast.

"Thor, it is good to see you, though, I suppose it is now we are no longer considered visitors?", Phillip J. Coulson, once an Army Ranger, Agent of SHIELD, and always Clinton F. Barton's husband, answered the God of Thunder. Clint stood beside him, still looking at the huge hall before them.

"Truth, Phillip. You and Clinton are here now, forevermore, having more than earned your warriors' rest," Thor said, coming to stand beside them. "Clinton? What do you see that fascinates you so?", he wondered of the archer.

Clint had been staring inside the hall, having spotted a few people that had proceeded them in death.

"I see, I see my mother? But how? She wasn't a warrior?", Clint is a little breathless in surprise.

"Indeed not as you or I, but she was one, all the same, and the Valkyries named her one of their own. She's been waiting to see you," Thor's voice was remarkably gentle, explaining this to Clint. Phil looked on, eyes a touch wet, as Clint moved forward to greet this woman. She was of average height, short for an Asgardian, with braided brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a pale blue apron over a rich, purple dress. She was smiling, arms held out to the side, beckoning him on. He nearly ran, eyes blurry with tears of his own.

"Momma!", he cried, reaching her, and scooping her into his strong embrace. They spun in place, laughing, crying, and hugging.

"Oh my boy. My baby. I'm so proud of you!", she said, over and over as she rained kisses all over his face.

"Momma! Oh God, I never thought I'd see you again. I missed you so much!", his voice had dropped to a whisper. He tucked her under his chin, having grown a bit taller. He couldn't believe this, this miracle. Never would he have thought that he would get to see his mother again.

"Valhalla welcomes people of all backgrounds, isn't that right, Agent?", said a deep, bass voice from behind Phil.

"Nick?", Phil spun, to see his old friend, and former boss, Nick Fury standing in the shade of an apple tree.

Nick just smiled, enigmatic as always. Phil laughed.

"You'd better get with your boy there. Meet the in law," he said, indicating the reunited Bartons. Phil nodded, a true, open smile carving into his face as he spun on his heel, and jogged over to his husband and mother in law.

"All is well, back home?", Nick asked Thor.

"Indeed. Natasha is doing well as Director, and Bruce has returned from Wakanda with more vibranium for Anthony. The Avengers have a new roster, but I will save that news for after the feast. Maria and Jasper are well?", Thor replied, giving Nick some of the news he bore.

"Yeah, they're fine. Out in your mother's orchard or herb garden, or so I heard," Nick didn't really want to know. Those two had finally admitted their feelings for each other, but it had taken dying to do so. Thor nodded. It was good.

"So, Clint," Phil quietly interrupted, when he joined the others.

"Oh! Momma, this is Phil. He's,"

"I know, baby. I've been able to keep an eye on you in between my duties as a Valkyrie these last few years," Clint's mother said, breaking his hold to step back and welcome Phil.

"Phil, this is my mother, Anna," Clint said, drawing him near. Phil and Anna smiled and shook hands, making Clint laugh. They did hug, having accomplished their objective of teasing Clint.

"Now, come, I want you to tell me about your friends, the Avengers? And your family! You didn't adopt Katie, did you? Such a troubled girl. But she grew up fine!" Anna was off, chattering about all the things she wanted to hear from her boys, now that they were here.

Nick laughed from where he stood, watching her lead them away. "They'll be busy until feast!", he crowed. Thor smiled, watching them leave. He was glad for his friends, if ever someone deserved this tiny piece of happiness, it was Clinton. He did wonder if he'd be able to do the same for Phillip, but one look at Fury had him tabling the idea. Nick nodded, smiling.

"It's arranged. They'll be here at the feast, but wanted Clint to have this time with his mother before she was called away again," he told the king of Asgard. Thor's responding smile was brilliant in its intensity. That would be a sight to see, and he couldn't wait.


End file.
